


Halloween

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇，設定在2015的萬聖節 :)<br/>從布拉格趕回倫敦的小布～</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> 初入FAN圈新手，請多多包涵 :)

Halloween前夕的piccadilly circus充滿了濃濃的萬聖節氣氛，  
Colin跟哥哥和未來的嫂嫂聚集在這裡一起吃晚餐，  
然後打算再去看場表演。

戲劇一向是Colin最大的興趣，  
除了工作之外，他喜歡徜徉在劇場那種開放互動的氛圍裡，  
好像進入了另一個世界，忘記了自己是誰。

 

「Colin～這裡～」  
「哥～」  
「Colin～」  
「Marie～」  
親切地吻著臉頰打招呼，  
Marie是哥哥的未婚妻，一個善良的好女孩。

「你的工作還好吧？」  
「很好～謝謝～」  
最近在Wales拍攝The Living and The Death，  
行程雖然不算特別緊密，不過由於是恐怖片的體裁，精神上是比較緊繃的，  
所以這次的休假是個適時的放鬆。  
「Bradley也還好吧？什麼時候從布拉格回來？」  
「好像是...這兩天就回來了。」  
講到情人，Colin的臉龐柔和不少。

哥哥跟Marie都知道他跟Bradley的關係。

起先或許也有點質疑，  
但是慢慢的也能夠接受了，  
現在甚至能夠很自然地提起。

「下次有機會，記得跟我們一起吃個飯啊～」  
「好的，我會跟他說的～」  
「不過，畢竟你們也都很忙啊～」

他跟Bradley一直處於分隔兩地的狀態，  
雖然Bradley總是很努力的兩地飛行，  
但是2015兩人的行程都很滿檔，  
所以見面的時間也是屈指可數。

 

頂多就是兩個人的生日，和這次的萬聖節，  
或許...接下來的聖誕節可能也會有機會。

 

「我們快走吧？快開演了？」  
「嗯！」

 

焦急的在機場等著飛機，  
時間已經將近晚上7點...  
從布拉格飛倫敦大概要2小時。

Bradley拿出手機傳了簡訊...  
沒錯，是簡訊～  
有鑑於他的小情人一點都不喜歡用網路，  
所以手機仍舊停在傳統的狀態。

【在機場，快回去了，等我～Col】

【嗯，知道了，小心】

僅僅是這樣，嘴角就充滿了甜蜜的笑。

 

事實上，下飛機之後第一站並非直奔Colin的家。  
而是還要趕場朋友的萬聖節Party。

 

對Bradley而言，朋友也是很重要的一環，  
當然Colin從來不曾對他這些關係多所過問，  
他也不會硬要Colin加入他的交友圈。

Colin Morgan是特別的，  
他從第一眼見到他就明白。

 

若不是拍攝梅林這個機會，  
或許他們就會一直分開在地球的兩端，  
像是永遠不會交集的平行線一般。  
每每思及此，就不禁感謝...  
感謝上天賜給了他如此美好的禮物。

 

「Bradley你來了！遲到的先罰喝三杯啊！」  
「抱歉啊～我已經盡力了～」  
「喔～你這什麼裝扮？」  
「加班很累的男人？」  
「噗～什麼啊～拍戲還好嗎？」  
「一切順利囉～很快你們就能看到帥氣的吸血鬼了～」  
「哇～還真是大言不慚！」  
酒吧的嬉鬧，跟一般時下的青年一樣的歡笑玩耍，  
Bradley有點放鬆下來，回到平常生活的感覺。

 

他跟Colin一直都是迥然不同的。

Colin朋友不多，也不喜歡一群人這樣混，  
偶爾會啜飲幾杯，但從不牛飲；  
不喜歡太熱鬧的地方，所以幾乎不到現場看球賽～  
運動也極少參與，而這一切都是Bradley的最愛。

但是那並不會成為阻礙的因素，  
相反的，卻加速了他的陷落。

Colin是那麼安靜平和～  
跟他在一起是那麼舒適，  
最幸運的是...Colin也愛上了他。

他喜歡在他興高彩烈敘述著足球比賽如何又如何的時候，  
Colin一副興味昂然地看著他笑；  
他喜歡他喝得酩酊大醉，說著黃色笑話的時候，  
Colin緋紅著臉嗔著罵他怪老頭；  
他喜歡聽Colin生氣勃勃說著他演戲的感想跟他又去看了那些戲劇～  
他喜歡他戴著他送他的毛線帽，  
一邊害羞的抱怨他那有那麼多頭可以戴...

光是想著Colin...就能夠讓他甜蜜的微笑，  
很神奇是不是？  
真的，他也覺得不可思議至極。

 

他們彼此保有著自己的世界，  
卻又緊密的交集纏繞著。

 

時間已屆午夜，Colin回到家洗完澡，  
正準備上床睡覺的時候，門鈴響了。

 

「嗨～」  
帶著微醺的笑容，Bradley出現在他家門口。  
「Trick or Treat？」  
「I will treat you well my love」  
迷人的笑，兩人輕輕地相擁。

正要接吻的時候...Colin察覺了Bradley的牙齒有點不對勁。

「這又是什麼？」  
「我的吸血鬼牙齒？」  
「哈哈哈～真適合你～」  
「要跟我來個吸血鬼之吻嗎？」  
「好啊...」

是有點奇怪的，舌頭掃過利牙的尖端...

「你好香～」  
「因為剛洗澡了嘛～」  
牙齒刻意觸碰著Colin的頸項...  
「寶貝...」

 

舌頭吮吸著...牙齒碰觸著...

「Bradley...抱我～」  
「As you wish～」

 

美麗的夜晚拉開序幕，  
兩具軀體熱情無比的共譜著動人樂章。

 

「Happy Halloween, my dear warlock」  
「Happy Halloween, my dear vampire prince」

激情過後，兩人十指交扣，  
貼近的胸膛，心跳彼此傳遞，  
不能再靠近的距離。

 

完


End file.
